


Gold does not tarnish

by Catherines_Collections



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, Murder, The Golden Trio, Wizarding World, Wizards, hinted at threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: They find her in the library no more than five minutes after the announcement of a discovered corpse in a supply cupboard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you comment_fic users and tigriswolf who introduced me to that wonderful world. Hope you like!:) I own nothing, enjoy.

Any, Any, she's just a monster in my head, wearing a blue dress

.

They find her in the library no more than five minutes after the announcement of a discovered corpse in a supply cupboard. 

(They say it was a student, children whisper as they are forcefully dispersed down the halls and into their rooms. Scowling teachers guiding them, eyes swimming with the kind of grief that only fuels rumors.

I heard it was a mudblood, whispers an ninth year to her friends, all too young and too pretty to be clever, I hear they have the worst tempers.) 

She's buried in a book as usual, but they can see right away the situation isn't right. When her eyes shift it isn't because she's reading the page, and the calm look she usually gets from reading holds an air of forced intensity to it. 

They both take no time pulling up their own seats on either side of her. 

She grasp the book so tightly when they sit beside her that her fingers make imprints. 

"What?" She snaps and it's her voice but not at the same time. It's too sharp, too calculated, too empty. It harbors the same intensity written on her face. 

"We're a team you know," starts Ron, and Harry nods his head in agreement. The library's empty now, all but for the librarian six shelves down. Ron lowers his voice before he speaks again. 

"We're a team and teams are founded on trust." 

Her breaths sharpen, and its noticeable to them alone because they know how she works, how she thinks, how she breathes, and in this moment it's all wrong.

Harry reaches over, prying one of her hands from the book and then squeezing it's comfortingly with his own. "We won't leave you, you know. Not ever." 

Ron takes her other hand and adds, "You can tell us anything and we will always be here. " 

The library's silent. Ron thinks the Librarian must have left, he vaguely recalls the sound of clicking heels in the distance, he only prays she didn't see them. 

"We're in this together." Harry says and for a moment she just looks at them both and studies, examines. 

Hermione sits between them, breaths silenced and eyes empty, and they both squeeze her hands tighter, attempting to bring her back to them. 

"If I told you anything, not that I know anything of course," she starts, licking her cracking lips, "you realize you would be considered accessories and carted off."

Ron and Harry smirk a bit at the idea, the chosen one and the golden trio being suspected of anything nefarious is laughable, but nod anyway to appease her. 

"Well," says Ron, lying back in his seat, smirk still in place, "I guess it's good that you don't know anything then hm, Miss Granger?" 

Harry stifles a light laugh into his palm as Hermione's tightly pressed lips slowly expand into a smirk of her own. 

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I suppose it is."

 

.

They never do catch the killer. Testimonies are collected and reports filled but nothing ever comes of them. Interviews are scheduled, each student has a turn. No one breaks. No one comes forward. Eventually the case is forgotten, placed in the back of minds to preoccupied with thoughts and preperations for an oncoming war. There are no more causes for concern anyway. No more bodies are ever found. 

But, the golden trio supposes one day, bored and tired of the endless monologues on predetermined destinies and heroic deaths,  maybe no one ever looked hard enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:) comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
